


Mornings

by WinryMarellie



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinryMarellie/pseuds/WinryMarellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Touka spends the night with Haise and joins everyone at breakfast the next morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings

Hands.

Hands touching, moving, taking a hold of one another. Fingers trace over skin before they move to interlock with one another. They hold each other tightly, connected as they refuse to let the other go. So close...so very close.

 

It's morning. The rise an fall of chests as calm breathing is shared between the two of them. Her hands are against his chest, her body cradled in his arms as dazed eyes open, becoming aware of her surroundings.

She can hear faint chatter from the hallway. Who was that? She couldn't connect a face to each of the voices, and she wondered what time it was. The woman pressed her head against the chest of the man next to her, listening to his heartbeat as it fell in sync with his calm breathing.

“Kaneki...” she found herself involuntarily whispering his name...well, what used to be his name. He was Haise now, wasn't he? She frowned as she closed her eyes again, inhaling sharply as she took in his scent. It was just as she remembered, and she wondered if she was a familiar smell to him as well.

His body shifted as he yawned, his eyes opening as he looked down at the woman in his arms. “Good morning, Touka.”

She looked up at him to see him smiling stupidly at her. She couldn't help but reciprocate it as she sat up slightly, fingers running through the bangs of his messy hair.

“Your bedhead is terrible.” she joked, leaning down to kiss him, “You look so stupid.”

He laughed and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her on top of him, “Yours isn't much better.”

“Probably better than yours.” Touka continued to run her hands through his hair, smoothing it out with each touch.

“Maybe.” he smiled at her and went to kiss her again, only to stop short at the sound of a knock on his door. He looked past Touka at the door, “Who is it?”

“Ah um...!” A timid voice came from the other side of the door, “I'm sorry if I woke you up, it's just...Saiko was wondering when you were going to make breakfast is all...”

“Who's that?” Touka asked quietly.

“It's Mutsuki.” He shifted to sit up and Touka rolled off of him in response. “Can you give me just a second?” He called out as he stood up, pulling on a nearby pair of pajama pants and a shirt before walking over to the door.

He opened it slightly and peered out to see the young man standing outside. Haise smiled at him before speaking, “Tell Saiko I'll be out in a few minutes and I'll make you guys some food, okay?”

Mutsuki nodded, “Alright! I'll gather everyone in the living room if you'd like...”

“You don't have to. We'll just grab them once the food's ready.”

“Oh okay!” he nodded and fled down the hallway.

Haise smiled as he watched him leave, then closed the door again and turned back to Touka, stretching.

“Do they know I'm here?” she asked, looking over at him.

“Um...” he thought about it for a moment, “I don't remember if I told them or not. I think I told them we had a date last night...”

“Do you want me to go home then?”

He shook his head, “No! Stay and eat with us. They really like seeing you.”

She smiled, “You treat them like their your kids.”

“They practically are.” he shrugged and walked over to his dresser, “Do you need some clothes? You can borrow a shirt and some lounge pants while you relax around here.”

“Sure.” she rolled out of the bed and walked over to him.

He turned to hand her the clothes and paused for a moment, his face turning red as he saw her bare body standing next to him.

“What's your deal?” she asked as she took the shirt, pulling it over her head.

“N-nothing...” he averted his eyes and pulled out a pair of pants to give to her.

She raised a brow, “Are you really getting embarrassed? You've seen me several times already, I'm surprised you aren't used to it.”

“You're just...” his blush deepened as he turned further away, letting her dress herself, “Um...”

“You loser.” her voice was a low chuckle as she stood on her toes, kissing his cheek.

He looked back at her and felt his cheeks grow warm again. She was standing next to him, almost engulfed in his shirt as the sleeves fell just above her fingertips. The fabric fell loosely over body, tracing and forming into the curved of her chest. He bit his lip before leaning down, kissing her gently on the mouth, “You look really cute right now...”

“Do I?” she chuckled as she wrapped her hands around him neck, pulling him closer to her, “Is it better than before?”

“I'm not sure.” he wrapped his arms around her waist, “I may need to get another look-”

“Mamaaaan.” A young girl's voice called from the hallway, sounding as if it were tired and distressed, “Wake uuup...” the girl knocked at his door, “I'm hungry....”

Haise sighed and pulled away from Touka, “I'll be out in a second I'm just getting dressed. Go wait in the kitchen.”

“Okaaay...”

Touka laughed, “They really are like your kids.”

“I guess so...” he turned back to her and leaned back down to kiss her, “Now where were we?”

She stopped him short and smiled, “Go make them food. I don't want anymore disturbances this morning.”

He frowned and let go of her, “I was hoping we could go back to bed and stay there a little longer...”

“Later.” she walked towards the door and placed her hand on the handle, “I promise we'll pick right back up after you take care of them. I'm sure they must be starving.”

“They overreact.” he joked as he walked over next to her, leaning down to kiss the side of her head before the two of them walked out into the hallway. His arm wrapped around her waist as he pulled her close to him, yawning as he tried to brush off any last bit of exhaustion.

“I'm sorry I woke you up-ah!” Mutsuki stopped short when the two of them walked into the living room. He blushed and bowed his head slightly, “Good morning! I didn't know you were here too. Sorry if I woke you up as well...”

“Really? You didn't know?” Saiko snickered as she looked at the two of them.

Haise's face turned a deep red as Touka ignored Saiko's comment, “It's fine I was already awake.” she smiled as she watched Haise make his way over the the kitchen.

“You forgot to lock the door last night, by the way.” Shirazu commented as he stretched across the couch.

“Oh I'm sorry...” Haise fumbled with the kitchen ingredients as he tried to ignore their teasing.

“Almost like you were distracted or something.” Saiko added.

Touka walked over and leaned against the counter, watching as Haise continued to play off his embarrassment. “Must have forgotten with all that distraction, huh?” she cooed as she crossed her arms.

“T-Touka!” Haise's face turned red as she laughed in response as him.

“I'm kidding.” she smiled.

“I'm not.” Saiko spoke up. She looked over to see Urie passing through, “Hey, maman is making breakfast, do you want any?”

“No.” he stopped and looked over at the two standing in the kitchen and mumbled, “Be quieter next time.”

Touka felt her face turn red as well as she watched the boy exit the room.

“Finally someone said it.” Shirazu commented quietly as he watched the two adults fumble around the kitchen in their own embarrassment.

“I'm going to make coffee.” Touka murmured as she tried to avoid eye contact with the younger adults around her. “Haise do you want some?”

“Y...yeah.” his hands shook as he cracked a few eggs over a skillet. “Your coffee is the best.”

Saiko smirked again, “What are we going to do if there is another mouth to feed around here?”

“That's not happening!” the two adults retorted in unison before both turning away from the girl.

Haise turned down the temperature on the stove and walked over to Touka, placing his head on her shoulder, “These kids will be the death of me.”

“That's what you get...maman.” she mocked, trying to calm herself down, “It was mostly you, anyways...”

“That's a lie and you know it.” he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him.

“Keep it out of the kitchen.” Shirazu commented, “I'd like to be able to keep eating in there, y'know.”

Haise instantly let go of her and walked back over to the food and cleared his throat, “Be quiet everyone...”

There was a collective eye roll as Touka walked over and handed him a cup of coffee, “Here.” she muttered before returning to pour herself a glass. “Does anyone else want any?” she asked, not making eye contact.

“No.” it was a mutual agreement among the other three.

She picked up her cup and went to stand next to Haise, sipping it quietly as she tried to keep anyone from seeing her flushed cheeks.

“They are just joking you know.” he smiled as he reached over to grab his cup. He looked at her and bent down to kiss her cheek, “You look really cute when you get embarrassed like that.”

Touka didn't say anything as her face turned redder, continuing to sip her coffee as she looked away.

“Maman's got moves.” Saiko joked as she turned on one of her portable devices, starting up a game.

“Okay, okay that's enough.” Haise finally spoke up, walking over to the table and setting down several plates of food. “I don't want to hear anymore comments from anyone else, just eat your food.”

“Fine.” Shirazu shrugged as he went to sit down.

Mutsuki quietly took his seat then looked over at Touka, “Are you going to join us?”

“Huh?” Touka looked over at them, “Oh...I just usually drink coffee in the morning. I'm not too big on eating breakfast...”

The boy frowned, “That doesn't seem healthy...”

“Just drop it.” Shirazu interjected, “Urie does that all the time. It's not weird.”

“Maman's cooking is really good though.” Saiko commented, shoving some of the eggs into her mouth, “You're missing out.”

“I'll live.” She took another sip of her coffee and sighed, looking back over at Haise. “I think I'm going to go lay back down.”

“Do you want me to come with you?” he asked, walking over to her and brushing his fingers through her hair.

She smiled, “Spend time with them.” She stood up on her toes and gave him a quick kiss, “Just come back when you're done and I'll be waiting.

He nodded and returned the kiss, “I'll come back when everyone has finished, okay?”

“Mhmm.” she watched as he went to join them at the table, lingering for a moment as she listened to their conversation. She couldn't help but think of them as such a lively bunch as she poured the remainder of her coffee into the sink.

Touka walked back to Haise's room, opening the door and falling onto his bed. She buried her face in the pillow and inhaled sharply, taking in his scent as she closed her eyes momentarily.

“He's happy here, isn't he?” she spoke aloud, opening her eyes as she lay in his bed. She peered around the room, looking at the new life he had built without her, the life he created in all those years he was gone.

“He's here now.” she pulled the blankets over herself, closing her eyes again. “Well...as close as I can get to him...” she turned to lay on her back, running her hand through her hair as she tried to calm her breathing. “Be happy that he's happy....just...be happy, Touka.”

The door opened with a click and she opened her eyes, sitting up to see him standing there.

“I thought you were going to sit with them.” she watched as he closed the door and she shifted over in the bed, letting him join her.

He shrugged, “They told me to go away....to say the least.” Haise walked over to her side of the bed and leaned down to kiss her, “Besides, you seem bothered...what's up?”

She averted her eyes, “I just got embarrassed is all...”

“Is that all?” he chuckled as he put his arms on her shoulders, pushing her back onto the bed. “That's not something I see a lot of.” He leaned over her and kissed her neck tenderly, “Didn't you say we'd pick up where we left off once breakfast was done?”

“I can't believe you.” she sighed as she took his face in her hands, pulling him up to kiss her. “You're ridiculous.”

“I'm fine with that.” he chuckled as his hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her body close to his as he kissed her deeply.

She closed her eyes as his hands wandered her body, lips covering her in gentle kisses. She couldn't help but smile as she thought about how he remained the same kind, gentle man even after all this time. He was so happy, and she couldn't help but feel the same.


End file.
